The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing absorbent materials, and, more particularly, to a method of converting such materials to a substrate for use as an organic mulch and seed germination carrier.
Methods for the manufacture of animal bedding products from waste paper pulp and other fibrous materials are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,418 discloses an animal bedding product for use in the poultry industry that is manufactured from waste paper pulp and other chemical additives. Animal bedding material formed from such a process has high absorptivity and drying characteristics making it desirable for use as a bedding material in the poultry industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,731 to White discloses a litter or bedding material for animals and a method of making the same. The litter is biodegradable in water and soil environments and is flushable through normal household sanitary disposal systems. The litter consists primarily of high purity alphacellulose paper stock fibers in the form of pieces cut from a sheet of such material and into which has been incorporated microbial inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,418 to Sugarman, et al. discloses an animal bedding material manufactured from paper pulp adapted to absorb liquids resulting from animal excrement. In this invention a pulp slurry is formed into pulp-board sheets, which are then cut and dried to the desired size into which bacterial growth inhibitors are added.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,900 to Lapp discloses a process of manufacturing litter suitable for poultry and livestock through the processing of cottonseed hulls, a waste product of the cotton industry. The cotton seed hulls are treated with various chemical solutions containing quinine sulfate, pine oil, turpentine, and formaldehyde to produce the litter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,333 to Smith discloses an improved bedding material for poultry and animals using so-called bagasse i.e. the crushed and extracted waste from sugar-cane production, as the raw fibrous material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,600 to Keller, et al. discloses a method of making an absorbent paper-containing granulate which includes mechanically comminuting paper into irregular fragments, crumpling and interlacing the fragments so as to create internal spaces therein, rough pressing the interlaced and crumpled fragments into pre-pressed tubular formations, and converting the formations into granules or pellets. The granulate material can be used as litter or as an oil binding material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,192 to Andrew, Jr., discloses a method of processing fibrous waste materials, such as textile waste, in which the waste materials which are not particulate are formed into particles, and the particles are thoroughly mixed to form a waste mixture. The waste mixture has an increased temperature which allows the mixture to be used as a heat source as well as a plant growth medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,388 to Cortigene, et al. discloses an animal litter prepared by de-watering the rejects of a secondary paper fiber plant, incorporating a deodorant therein, for example, sodium bicarbonate, pelletizing, and drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,050 to Neubauer discloses a poultry litter which is absorbent but capable of giving up absorbed liquids to the atmosphere under conditions of usual use in poultry houses, such that the litter tends to be maintained dry to the touch and uncompacted. The litter is itself a body of moisture-containing crumbs formed of low density bark and cellulosic fibrous material adhered to and carried by the bark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,677 to Harrison discloses a method of making animal litter having improved absorbent and deodorizing qualities which utilize ground peanut hulls, peanut shells, and finally ground natural mineral in a dry mixture. The mineral constituent provides ionic bonding for the nitrogen ions in liquid animal waste to reduce the odor of animal litter exposed thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,831 Fisher is considered of general interest in that it discloses a system for animal excrement control which comprises the use of popcorn as a means of absorbing and/or absorbing excrement.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,717 to Lander is considered of general interest in that it discloses a hydrophobic substantially non-absorbent, substantially non-water wettable granular material suitable for use as a bedding for animals or for use as litter material in a waste receptacle for animals.
Notwithstanding the foregoing approaches, in the poultry field in particular the use of pine shavings has been the bedding of choice. Such shavings had heretofore been widely available and relatively inexpensive. Additionally, the shavings were highly absorbent of waste with good evaporation characteristics permitting usage for extended periods without replacement. Lately, however, newly emerging wood products have reduced the availability and increased the cost of such shavings. Shavings mixed wit (less effective) sawdust is used any many areas. Moreover, the geographic distribution of poultry operations has spread to areas where the shavings are not readily available. After exhaustion of efficacy, the spent shavings have no further application and must be disposed in accordance with environmental regulations, an added cost for the poultry grower.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved bedding materials from readily available, inexpensive sources providing efficacy and longevity in use, and minimizing or avoiding expensive disposal costs.
After much study and research into the prior art, the present invention has been developed to provide an absorbent bedding material manufactured from a combination of recycled waste paper, waste cotton material, and gypsum using a water laid process and paper manufacturing equipment. The resulting fibrous, highly absorptive material provides a useful livestock bedding material having fire resistant characteristics due to the gypsum content. The material can also be utilized in the manufacturer of absorbent cloth wipes and cage liners for research animals and pets.
After the absorbent material has been utilized, for example, as poultry bedding wherein it becomes saturated with nutrient-laden excrement, it is retrieved and undergoes further processing to become an slow release constituent fertilizer and soil amendment.
The absorbent bedding material of the present invention also has alternative uses such as absorbing and collecting liquid chemical spills and the remediation of such chemical spills due to its biodegradable composition.
A further aspect of the invention is the utilization of the substrate, in sheet or comminuted form, as a barrier against weed growth in agricultural and horticultural uses. The barrier effectively prevents invasive weed growth in crops grown in covered and/or fumigated plots, thereby substantially eliminating or reducing the need for chemical fumigants, such a methyl bromide, and replacing plastic sheeting with a biodegradable tillable material. In another aspect of the invention the substrate in sheet form provides a growth medium for the hydroponic germination of seeds, whereby the seeds adhered to the substrate with organic adhesives effectively germinate and establish roots under conventional conditions. For lawn and other coverage grasses, the substrate with established root systems may be harvested without attendant soil for transplanting at site. On-site, the substrate functions as a weed barrier and eventually biodegrades after the planting is established.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to produce a highly absorptive material made from a combination of recycled paper, cotton waste products, and gypsum for use as livestock bedding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an absorptive material by combining the constituent materials in a pulp slurry and forming the slurry into sheets using a water laid process and a variety of paper manufacturing equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly absorptive material which after being deployed as animal bedding and becoming saturated with nutrient rich excrement, can be further processed into an organic fertilizer and soil amendment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly absorptive animal bedding material having alternative uses such as for collection of liquid chemical spills and for remediation of such spills by biodegradation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a highly absorptive animal bedding material having superior performance characteristics in comparison with comparable products on the market.
Yet another object is to provide a weed barrier material formed of organic? materials that is tillable and biodegradable.
A further object is to provide a soil free carrier substrate for germinating seed and establishing root systems thereon.